


Chasing Waterfalls

by unicornsandphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AH YES, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fools in Love, Indiana Jones References, Love, M/M, Peru!, Potioneer!Draco, Thunderstorms, and a surprising twist so i guess now you have to read it, chachapoyas, happiness, house husband!Harry, just what the prompt wanted i promise, they are on a first name basis y'all, time for the hardest part of writing a fic: the tags, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix
Summary: A surprise storm in the rainforests of Chachapoyas forces Harry and Draco to discover a hidden gem behind a waterfall. Let the Indiana Jones adventure begin.





	Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I owe literally my first born and all the drabbles in the world to my beta, who was there for me in such a brilliant way and honestly made me so ridiculously happy. <3 <3 <3 All the love in the world, thank you so so much, C.
> 
> Thank you so so much to the mods, who are all gems and amazing for putting up this fest (Ahh! I am so excited!!), and thank you to my prompter as well. I had an AMAZING time writing this. Thank you, also, to all the lurkers and readers. You guys are why I write, so thank you.
> 
> Um... there was a surprising amount of research that went into this fic, and I am relatively pleased how it turned out. It was quite new to write about, and I hope I caught some of your interests. Thank you all, and enjoy!

It was hot, and Harry couldn’t quite understand how the mosquitoes around him were still able to fly with such energy when the humidity must have been at two hundred percent.

Draco had dragged Harry along for his little “adventure” through the rainforest, trying to find rare magical plants for his potions shop. He had told Harry, who had quite fiercely decided on the career path of house husband, that he would very much enjoy it if Harry wanted to come along, and the persuasive tactic he used had been—well, satisfyingly explosive. Not that Harry needed much persuasion to see the world and the beautifully _nerdy _expression that Draco held when talking about all things potions. His eyebrows would twitch with a mind of their own, and Harry would always get distracted by his animated hands, the crinkle of his eyes, and the slight twitch of his mouth as if smiling would ruin the pace at which he was talking, but inexplicably inevitable with the subject he was talking about.__

__They had been hiking everyday for _days_ , however, and the muggle hostel they they were staying at in Chachapoyas didn’t exactly… have all the amenities and the privacy that Harry was used to back at their home. He never thought he would see the day where this bothered him more than Draco, but then again, he had never before pictured Draco as the adventurer he was. Every day, at six in the morning, Draco would drag a still sleeping Harry out the door and into a small, cramped van that bumpily drove them through the subtropical landscape to get them as close to the Gocta Waterfall as possible. They then hiked for hours on end, completely _off _the path, down the rolling hills into the valley of the forest, where they had been steadily hiking up the stream that came from the base of the waterfalls. Draco estimated that they only had one more day before he had catalogued everything he needed from the stream and they could just spend a day at the base of the waterfall, completely for fun.___ _

____Harry grumbled a little as he looked down into the waist-high water at the small critters floating around. _Thank god for protective charms,_ he thought, watching a drop of sweat fall off of his nose and into the water._ _ _ _

____Harry froze as he felt water hit his backside._ _ _ _

____“You wouldn’t,” He whispered, turning around in horror. Draco looked up from where he had been innocently syphoning rare water cyphrus into a jar._ _ _ _

____He raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t what?”_ _ _ _

____Harry narrowed his eyes. And very slowly, very deliberately, kicked up. The stream that they had been walking in felt heavy against his leg, especially after a full day of hiking, but it was worth it to see Draco’s shocked face stare out at him from under dripping bangs._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t.” Draco said, standing frozen in his hunched over position. Harry struggled to keep from giggling at his Draco, his poised and suave Draco, looking so utterly besmirched from a little bit of splashing, that _he_ had started no less._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t what?” Harry said, carefully and slowly backing away. Draco slowly straightened up and placed his collected specimen into his waterproof bag. Then, he promptly jumped at a yelping Harry._ _ _ _

____The water was cool against his skin, and Harry felt himself melting into the stream with every burst of laughter that came out of Draco’s mouth. Draco might still very much act prim and proper, but Harry had known the real Draco for a while now, had broken through that shell in spades and feasted on the real Draco. Draco dunked Harry’s head under water, and Harry let him, choosing instead to grab ahold of Draco’s legs before he jumped up out of the water, making Draco scream as he fell into the stream backwards._ _ _ _

____Through their laughter and splashing, neither noticed as storm clouds grew over head._ _ _ _

____“Harry!” Draco cried, falling backwards into the stream again. Harry laughed, the sound drowning out the brushing leaves and monkey calls. He saddled up to a pouting Draco, and pecked him on the lips, before coming back in to kiss him more soundly._ _ _ _

____Draco stopped at the first rumble. “Harry,” he chuckled. “Are you hungry?”_ _ _ _

____Harry chased his mouth, hands beneath Draco’s backpack on the small of his back. “Wasn’t my stomach.”_ _ _ _

____Draco moaned as he lost himself in another kiss, sliding his hands through Harry’s dripping hair. Fat, heavy drops started to hit them, and they pulled back with a couple last pecks, giggling. It was when the lightning struck that both they jumped five feet into the air._ _ _ _

____Draco yelped and Harry dragged them both out of the water, stumbling to the tree line. Another bolt stuck, and Harry saw smoke coming from nearby. It was only a little ways off from them._ _ _ _

____Harry was gripping Draco tightly around his waist. “Hold on, I’ll apparate us back to the town.”_ _ _ _

____“No!” Draco flailed, but jumped right back into Harry’s arms when booming thunder sounded like a blast at a bomb site above them. The rain pelted them as the wind whipped it all around. “We can’t use magic! There is a ban on magic in Peru, Harry! We can only use it in the specified areas.”_ _ _ _

____Harry grimaced as he looked out from behind their shelter of trees to the damage the storm was causing. The wind screamed, and Harry suddenly felt Draco shivering in his arms, even though it was still warm outside. He growled. “Fine. But we need to get out of here.”_ _ _ _

____Draco clutched him harder when a bolt of lightning hit the opposite bank. He bit his lip in hard derision. “Ok, ok hold on! There shouldn’t be any people at the base of the waterfall, and maybe the rocks will provide some shelter from the wind! We will have to risk it!” Draco was shouting to be heard over the wind. Harry felt the familiar squeeze of apparition take hold and Harry and Draco were swept away._ _ _ _

____They landed at the base of the waterfall, the water misty and mean as a thousand pinpricks attacked their cheeks, arms, and legs. There was no shelter from the storm here. The thunder boomed as lightning cracked through the sky._ _ _ _

____Harry looked around wildly and saw a shimmer behind the waterfall. It looked… it looked as if it had been Glamoured. _But that can’t be,_ thought Harry. _Magic is banned here._ But as lightning struck again nearby, and the rain fell harder, it was their only shot._ _ _ _

____“Draco, look!” Harry shouted, grabbing Draco’s hand and turning him towards the fall._ _ _ _

____“Harry, there is nothing there! Just rocks!”_ _ _ _

____Harry turned to him with a half grin. “Trust me.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Draco said without hesitation._ _ _ _

____Harry felt the hairs on his skin stand up on his arms. In a slight panic, he tugged hard on Draco’s hand. “Run!” He screamed, and they started running directly into the rocks._ _ _ _

____They tumbled through, and landed in a heap on the other side. Draco sputtered and coughed and looked wildly for Harry. “”Oh good,” he said, falling back to the floor. “You’re alright.”_ _ _ _

____Harry was looking up in amazement. Never in his life has he seen this many treasures, not even when looking into the Potter family vault. Gold was piled high from floor to ceiling, not in storage but in decoration coating the walls. Rubies floated above pedestals, turning slowly from weak magic that was still clinging to them. The hall stretched down to a large cavern, and Harry could see glinting in the distance. Light seemed to fill the hall from mysterious orbs on the ceilings, but also from a series of mirrors that apparently brought the light down from the sky through long stretches of holes tunneling directly up to the top of the mountain they were under. Harry could feel the power of this place, the magic. The stillness._ _ _ _

____“Draco,” he whispered._ _ _ _

____“Mmmf,” Draco said into the floor._ _ _ _

____“Draco, look up!”_ _ _ _

____Draco looked up and started backwards, before he jumped up in amazement, excitingly flirting from place to place. “Harry! Oh, Merlin!”_ _ _ _

____Harry grinned as he pushed himself off the floor and walked to where his husband was slowly revealing an excited expression, forcing his grin down, as always, so he could talk more._ _ _ _

____“Harry, look at this place!” he said, turning around. “Merlin, the apparition must have disturbed whatever spell was hiding this place from everyone! No wonder magic was banned! It all makes sense!”_ _ _ _

____Harry pulled his eyebrows together as they started to walk down the hallway, stopping every five feet to admire the golden statues on shelves carved into the stones and gold. “What do you mean? What makes sense?”_ _ _ _

____“Everything!” Draco cried, spreading his hands. “I read about this place! Some call it the Jewel of Peru, others the Eye of Jungle.” Draco looked around with wide eyes, and Harry followed his gaze, taking in the beauty. “The rumor was that the priests of the Chachapoya civilization, the Cloud Warriors, held magic. They saw visions that one day they would be conquered twice over, once by the Incas and then by hairy men, the Spaniards. The old Peruvian cultures didn’t have facial hair you know.”_ _ _ _

____Harry nodded dutifully, but truth be told he was enamoured by the story Draco was telling. Draco started to walk further down the long hallway, and continued. “They were afraid, and started to create secret hideaways with treasure and gold. Apparently, the priests got greedy and started stealing more than the the rulers wanted to allow. They disappeared all at once, one day, but no one knew where they all went. Mr. Bingham–you know who Hiram Bingham is, right, Harry?”_ _ _ _

____Harry looked up from the coin on the floor he was debating picking up to Draco. “Er…yeah? Isn’t he the one that Indiana Jones is based off of?”_ _ _ _

____Draco squinted at him. “Jones? From the state of Indiana?”_ _ _ _

____Harry chuckled. “Never mind. It’s a Muggle thing. I’ll show you when we get back home.”_ _ _ _

____“Anyways,” Draco continued, tossing his head back and continuing onward. It was a habit he had formed while growing his hair out long, though two days into the Peruvian summer he had chopped it all off, claiming it was too humid to be carrying this much weight. Harry missed it, but he loved the quick access to neck bites. “Mr. Bingham searched for it for years, but never found it. In the end, everyone in the wizarding society chalked it up to rumor. Like Atlantis.”_ _ _ _

____Draco reached the end of the hall, and the arch in front of them opened up to a magnificent room shimmering with gold and silver, jewels and coins, everything perfectly preserved under fragile Stasis charms._ _ _ _

____“But you found it, Harry. You really found it,” Draco’s voice was awed, and Harry turned to him with a smile._ _ _ _

____Harry drew him into an embrace and kissed his forehead. “I guess I am just very lucky,” he said, delighting in the way Draco’s cheeks turned a faint pink. All these years, and he was still so enamoured with every reaction he could draw from this man. The storm was muted this far from the entrance, and Harry found himself relaxing and trying to take in the sheer beauty and mystery of the place. The expanse of the treasures could inspire ballads and poetry rivaling… well, Harry wasn’t into poetry all that much, but he thought there could definitely be more words written on this than Homer had ever written, and that was a lot, right?_ _ _ _

____Harry looked around for Draco, who had slipped away, and saw him disappearing into one of the side rooms. Harry started walking towards him, ignoring the glinting metals all around. He slid his arms around his husband, taking advantage of the lack of hair to kiss his sweaty neck, and propped his chin up on Draco’s shoulder. Decadent mats were placed invitingly on the floor, and Harry realized the room must have been a sleeping room._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Draco,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe. “How about we lie down for a while?”_ _ _ _

____Draco snorted softly, even as he tilted his head easily to give Harry more access, melting into his arms. “Harry, we are _not_ having sex here. I don’t want to disturb this place.” Harry chuckled and pressed his lips against Draco’s shoulder a couple times._ _ _ _

____“Ok, love,” Harry said easily. He looked around for an empty spot on the floor, and found one next to an unornamented wall. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket to shoot a few cushioning charms at the floor, but put it away before doing so when he felt Draco tense up. “Let’s just sit down for a little, then. Yeah?” Draco smiled beautifully at Harry, and took him by the hand before sliding down the wall to the floor. Harry sat down and moved Draco so that he was sitting inbetween Harry’s legs, leaning back against him._ _ _ _

____Draco sighed happily, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder. Harry rubbed happy circles onto Draco’s stomach, and pressed his lips to his hair._ _ _ _

____“Thank you.” The whisper startled Harry out of his thoughts some time later._ _ _ _

____“What for?” he asked, equally as quietly, so as to not disturb the peace around them._ _ _ _

____Draco sighed. “I know this vacation wasn’t the vacation you signed up for. It was a lot of me working while we were alone, and no alone time when I was not working.”_ _ _ _

____Harry smiled softly down at him, and squeezed his arms around him. “That’s ok. I’m still with you. That’s all that matters to me. I don’t think I could have held out without you for this long.”_ _ _ _

____Draco nuzzled into Harry’s chest, his hand seeking out one of Harry’s. “I agree,” he said softly. “It’s why I pushed you to come in the first place. I don’t think I could hold out a single day without you being close.” Harry’s heart nearly grew three sizes larger. “You ground me, Harry. You love me unconditionally, comfort me, anticipate my every need before I even knew I needed something. I love you so much, love.” Draco’s voice cracks a little at the end, but that is ok because Harry’s heart has just burst apart into thousands of smaller hearts growing larger and stronger by the second. Harry squeezes Draco’s hand hard._ _ _ _

____“You’re like a drug to me, Draco. I can’t get enough of you.” Harry’s voice is scratchy and low, filled with emotion. Draco shivers in his arms. “I love you with everything I am, always.” Draco turns in his embrace, just enough to place his free hand on Harry’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb before pulling his face in closer so that Draco can kiss him._ _ _ _

____The kiss simultaneously makes Harry feel healed and creates new aches and pains. It was a kiss that was more than just the two of them, with the promise and power of the future. Draco moaned softly and pulled back, eyes still closed and breath falling on Harry’s lips. Despite everything in Harry screaming to pull Draco back in for more, Harry could not take his eyes off of the expression on Draco’s face. God, he was so in love. Harry’s entire world narrowed down to the slow smile spreading across Draco’s face._ _ _ _

____Long minutes later had them stumbling out of the room, giggling like they were back in their days as school boys at Hogwarts, faces never farther than 30 centimeters apart. It was blissfully happy._ _ _ _

____Until Harry knocked into a small statue in the corner of the room._ _ _ _

____Draco shoved Harry’s face away and stared in horror as the statue wobbled before settling itself. And then all hell broke loose._ _ _ _

____“Run!” Draco screamed, grabbing Harry’s hand to drag him towards the door just in the nick of time as something whizzed by him and stuck, quivering, to the wall. Harry yelped in shock, starting to run._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck!” Harry yelled, almost tripping as tiles beneath him started to fall away into what looked like a deep dungeon, white sticks peeking out from spikes. Harry didn’t want to think they could be anything other than that._ _ _ _

____“Watch out!” Draco yelled. “This place had booby traps all over it! Touching the statue must have set them off!”_ _ _ _

____Harry’s breath was almost knocked out of him by a tree log that grazed his side as he was running. The walls flickered, the gold images merging together to show bones and skeletons. Harry briefly thought there was a disproportionate amount of skulls to anything else._ _ _ _

____“This is fucking Indiana Jones! Fuck this shit!” Harry yelled, doing his best to dodge another spear. Draco was just up ahead of him, getting closer to the entrance with every step._ _ _ _

____Time slowed down as a panicked Harry noticed several things at once. The entrance was flickering, showing the waterfall just outside, but it seemed to fading, the rock growing ever stronger, and Harry knew they were running out of time. Water had started to pour through every nook and cranny, filling up the rooms slowly but surely, yet stopping before higher ground that lead to the entrance. An entrance whose floor was slowly falling away to a vast abyss of darkness, getting larger and larger. But the thing that stopped Harry’s heart in his chest? That made him scream out? Draco, starting to freeze up in fear as a snake started to jump out from the wall, headed straight for him, fangs out._ _ _ _

____There was no time to think. Only time to react. The snake was too close to Draco for a spell, and it was too late for Parseltongue. Harry flung his arm out with his wand, sending a charm to hit a similar statue to the one Harry had brushed up against, and sure enough, a wooden spear shot out and hit the snake just before it hit Draco. By this time, Harry had run up to Draco, picked him up over his shoulder, and started running towards the gradually widening gap between the waterfall and the end of the path, keeping an eye on the timing of the flickers of the entrance._ _ _ _

____Thanking every witch and wizard he knew that he had decided to learn this spell to entertain Teddy on their weekly movie nights, Harry whipped his wand towards the wooden beam in the ceiling, the tip of it extending into a long whip. Harry and Draco swung over the chasm, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut as they barely made it through the entrance before the flickering ended and the wall was solid once more._ _ _ _

____They landed in the fall pools, gasping and reaching out for each other, laughing hysterically, and still scared out of their minds. Draco clutched Harry’s head. “You saved me!” he cried out, covering Harry’s face in breathless kisses._ _ _ _

____Harry drew him in for a long, lingering kiss. “What do you think I would do without you?” Harry said, grinning and leaning forward to press their foreheads together._ _ _ _

____After a pause, Draco whispered, “The storm cleared up.”_ _ _ _

____Harry looked up to see a brilliant sunset, the deep, rich oranges and reds cast against the retreating storm clouds. He pressed one last kiss to Draco’s mouth and stood up, reaching down a hand. “Let’s go home.”_ _ _ _

____Draco grinned, fingers meeting Harry’s. “Let’s go home.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Every read through makes me immeasurably happy. So thank you <3


End file.
